Harry Potter and an Insane Way to Kill a Dark Lord
by InsanityRunsInMyBlood
Summary: Last time you were here…Gryffindor…I see…Of course, this time you'll let me put you in… 'SLYTHERIN' Ridiculous idea and plot I formed in my head. NOT TO BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY! Harry/Bella Draco/Hermione Some of this doesn't make sense. Just don't ask. Time travel.


'You will be going under the names of Harry Slytherin, Draco Falovski, and Hermione Raven. You've transferred from Durmstrang, understand?'

Harry nodded tersely, slightly shocked about his last name. Hermione and Draco looked at each other and nodded.

'You're going to be travelling back to Bellatrix, Lucius, and many other future Death Eaters' seventh year. They take the Mark as soon as the year ends. Dissuade them, my boy.' Dumbledore's portrait said gravely.

'I will, Professor.' Harry said. 'I will.'

'Good. Now Mr. Malfoy here, along with Miss Granger, is going with you. You three must find the Horcruxes, destroy Voldemort if you can, before the year ends, you hear me?' Dumbledore said.

'Alright professor.' Draco nodded solemnly. It was worth it, saving his parents and many others. Hermione nodded as well, eyes tight.

'Too many has been lost in the war, my children. You must stop them from becoming evil.' Dumbledore said. The three nodded for a final time as the office began to blur.

'Good luck, and remember, not all of them want to take the Mark…it's simply pressure…I'll see you three there…' Dumbledore's voice faded away as the three landed with their trunks, in King's Cross.

'September 1st.' Harry checked the station board.

'C'mon, we've gotta board the Express. It's going in five minutes!' Harry said. The three passed through the barrier inconspicuously. They straightened up and saw that many people they knew were in the crowd. Harry's expression wavered as he saw the Potters, Sirius, and Remus. Draco spied his parents and aunts. Hermione stood there uncomfortably.

'C'mon, let's get an compartment.' Harry dragged them onto the train.

They settled into an empty compartment. Harry closed the door and sighed.

'This is going to be a long and hard year.' Harry muttered.

'Cheerio.' Hermione sighed.

'It'll be alright. Spending time with your parents and friends from our time will be something to be cherished.' Draco said sincerely. His companions nodded. The train began to move.

'I can't believe we're doing this again. We've _just _defeated him.' Harry said.

'Too many lives were lost, though. Think. If we do this…' Hermione cast a privacy charm. 'Then your parents would be alive! There would be no Death Eaters, and Voldemort would be already dead before we're born!' She said excitedly.

'But how are we going to track down all the Horcruxes in one year when we have classes and the N.E. coming up?' Draco questioned.

'We need a plan. We're going to be working hard at Christmas. Let's see…from the original Horcruxes, there's the diary, the locket, the ring, the diadem, and the cup.' Hermione surmised. 'Harry and Nagini aren't ones yet. The diadem is in Hogwarts. We need to get permission to track down the ring in the Gaunt house some weekend. We have to use Christmas for the others, which we absolutely don't know where they are hidden.' Hermione said.

'Good. So that's the diadem taken care of. The locket should still be in the cave, since Regulus is still in school.' Harry said.

'What about the others? The diary is impossible to track, since my father had it. If Voldemort didn't give it to him, then I have no idea where it is. The cup is going to be hard as well. You guys broke into Gringotts for it, but Aunt Bella and Uncle Roddy aren't adults yet, so he wouldn't entrust them the cup, would he?' Draco asked.

'They might. We'll inquire the Goblins. They hate Horcruxes due to the history they had with them.' Harry said.

'So that's _one_ possible location for the Horcrux. Just the diary.' Hermione said.

'We'll go to Dumbledore for help.' Harry said. 'He'll have an inkling of where Voldemort will have put it. I'll ask the Slytherins first, though.'

'Anything from the trolley, dears?' The plump witch, albeit younger, asked.

'Yes ma'am. I'll take Licorice Wands, Chocolate Frogs, and Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans.' Harry handed her the money, spilling the good onto the seat.

'Dig in.' He said, chewing on a Licorice Wand. Draco popped a Chocolate Frog open.

'Merlin! I've got Agrippa!' He gaped. He put the precious card in his inner pocket smugly. Hermione rolled her eyes and opened a packet of BBEF Beans. She put a red one in her mouth.

'Phew…Strawberry.' She grinned.

'Lucky. I had a Troll Booger once.' Harry grimaced.

'Ewwww…' Draco gagged. Just then, a few people walked up to the compartment. Draco tensed when he saw his father.

'New students?' Lucius Malfoy drawled.

'Yes.' Harry answered.

'Welcome. The name's Lucius Malfoy.' Lucius stuck out his hand. His gaze swept over to Draco and his eyes widened. Draco took his father's hand uncomfortably.

'Draco M-Falovski.' Draco gulped. Hermione smirked slightly and shook his hand.

'Hermione Raven.'

Finally it was Harry's turn.

'Harry.' He didn't want to cause a commotion on the train. The Sorting Hat would eventually say his fake last name anyways. Lucius raised an eyebrow when his last name didn't come, but shook his hand anyways.

'Well, hope to see you in Slytherin. That's my house.' He said before walking away. Draco slumped in his seat.

'At least he wasn't a prat like you were, Draco.' Harry smirked.

'Hey.' Draco complained half-heartedly. Another group of people walked in.

'So you're the new students?' A loud voice said. Harry froze. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew were standing at the door.

'Yes.' Harry said.

'Good. I'm James Potter, best guy ever.' James said, winking at Hermione, who blushed slightly.

'Sirius Black, Marauder extraordinaire.' Sirius smirked cockily at Hermione, who turned beet red this time.

'Remus Lupin. Nice to meet you.' Remus said, smiling. Harry smiled back. Hermione's blush faded and an eager expression replaced her blush.

'P-Peter Pettigrew. A pleasure!' The rat said, voice quivering slightly. Harry forced a smile while Draco sat there glaring. Hermione prodded him on the chest, loosening him up, but not entirely comfortable in the traitor's presence either.

'Sorry. The name's Harry.' Harry said. It was painful to shake hands with his own father, his godfather, and surrogate godfather. Even more so, the filthy rat. Draco and Hermione did the same, introducing themselves.

'You look like James, you know.' Sirius commented. Harry stiffened.

'Really?' He asked casually.

'Yeah…' James stared.

'Well, hope to see you in Gryffindor!' Remus dragged his friends away. 'Staring is impolite.' They heard him berate the others as they left. Harry snickered.

'Arrogant father, huh?' Hermione teased.

'You wound me.' Harry said. Then, a bunch of giggling girls reached the compartment. Harry, Hermione, and Draco recognized the three Black sisters. Harry's hands drew into fists unconsiously. Hermione threw a warning glance at him.

'Hi! We heard that you're the new students, right? Well, you're going to love Hogwarts!' Bellatrix Les-Black said. 'Oh, where are my manners? I'm Bellatrix Black. Just call me Bella.' She made a face. Harry was left to wonder where the bubbly girl had gone wrong, turning into the insane mass-murderer in his time. Nonetheless Harry smiled politely and kissed her hand, making her blush furiously, colouring her pale, high cheekbones. That was when Harry noticed how beautiful Bellatrix was. He berated himself internally for thinking like that.

_Ah, but she didn't kill Sirius yet, did she? She's not a Death Eater yet!_ A sly voice in Harry's head goaded him.

_Shut up!_ Harry yelled back. He could hear the other voice snickering.

'Hello. My name's Andromeda Black. It's nice to meet you.' Andromeda said mildly. Harry did the same. The girl smiled, but did not blush like her older sister did.

'And I'm Narcissa Black! You can call me Cissy!' The youngest, blond girl giggled. Draco was flabbergasted at his mother's behaviour. He was used to seeing a cold, indifferent Narcissa.

'It's a pleasure to meet you all, my beautiful ladies.' Harry winked after he kissed Cissy's hand. They smiled shyly as Draco and Hermione introduced themselves. Andromeda liked Hermione immediately. Narcissa studied Draco curiously while Bella was glancing at Harry once in a while, blushing. Harry was puzzled by her behaviour.

'Why don't you sit down?' He invited after a pause. Bella seated herself next to Harry, cheeks still tinged pink, looking anywhere but him. Harry realized that Bellatrix…found him…attractive and…hot! He flushed red himself. Narcissa sat next to a nervous Draco, and Andromeda and Hermione were already chatting about school subjects. Harry rolled his eyes.

'You look a lot like Lucius does.' Harry heard Narcissa say. He didn't hear Draco's response as Bella started to talk to him.

'So…Harry, right? Where are you from?' She asked.

'I'm from England. I didn't attend Hogwarts for various reasons, and I'm here to take my N.E. since I'd like a job in Britain.' Harry explained. Bella nodded.

'I'm from London. I've been here for six years, and this is my final year at Hogwarts.' She said.

'That's nice. What's Hogwarts like?' He asked, feigning interest.

'Oh! You'll love it!' Her sparkling amethyst eyes lit up. 'It's so big and grand! There are so many secret passages inside the castle, and there are so many paintings and such!' She gushed.

'Secret passages?' Harry asked. Bella blushed again.

'Oh. My cousin Sirius and his friends invented a Map that shows all of Hogwarts' rooms and routes.' She looked uncomfortable for a moment. She leaned in closer. 'He's been disowned from my family, you see, for getting sorted into Gryffindor. Our family's always been in Slytherin. I personally think Gryffindor's fine, and there has to be a reason why he was sorted there.' She confessed. Harry was surprised. Just where did _this_ part of Bellatrix go in the future?

'You still talk to him?' He asked slyly. Bella glanced at her sisters, who were engaged in conversation with Hermione and Draco.

'Yeah. I'm a Prefect, so I'm allowed to go out at night, see. Sirius sneaks out at night to meet me at the Astronomy Tower, and we'd talk secretly.' She said. Harry grinned.

'Good for you Bella! He seemed really nice when he came into our compartment just a while ago. He was with James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, I believe.' Harry said.

'Oh yeah! They're called the Marauders, and they play tricks on people. Sirius never pranked me, though.' Bella grinned. 'He always borrows James' invisibility cloak and we'd walk along the corridors at night sometimes.' She said, grinning naughtily. Harry smirked. He definitely like Bella Black in this timeline.

'Want to join?' She asked hopefully. 'Sirius and I could do with another friend.' She said. Harry grinned.

'Why not?' He smirked. He didn't tell her that he himself had a cloak as well. It was a sort of a paradox since the two cloaks were essentially the same.

'Attention students! The Hogwarts Express will be arriving shortly. Please change into your necessary clothes.' The magical voice boomed. Harry flicked his wand and conjured up blinds and curtains.

'We can change in here now.' He said. The six hurriedly changed and got off when the train stopped.

'Well, I suppose we need to be sorted, so we'll go with the first years.' Hermione said. They bade farewell to the Black sisters and got in a boat with some first-year called Tony Selwyn. They ducked at the right time and smiled at the half-giant. They arrived and walked in with the first years after McGonagall's little speech. They trailed behind the first years.

The Sorting Hat began it's song:

_This year's fortune looks fine_

_The House of Serpents will shine_

_The Speaker will redeem_

_With his fellow students, as a team_

_Now let the Sorting Ceremony begin_

_And within Hogwarts you'll find your kin_

_You might belong in Gryffindor_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a steady mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

'I swear that was a repeat of our first year's song with a few changes at the front.' Hermione muttered.

'Do we care?' Draco asked. Hermione glared while Harry snickered. They waited from the first student Adams, Charlie, who got sorted into Ravenclaw, to the last student, Zabini, Ophellia.

'That's Blaise's mum!' Draco whispered. He quietened when Professor McGonagall announced:

'We'll be having three transfer students from Durmstrang this year. They will be sorted now.' She said. Then she read:

'Falovski, Draco!' Draco walked up, smirking at the Slytherin table confidently.

'SLYTHERIN!'

Draco kept smirking and strutted over to the Slytherins, where he was congratulated.

'Raven, Hermione!'

'RAVENCLAW!'

Hermione was pleasantly surprised, and Harry winked at her. She walked over to the clapping Ravenclaw table and sat down, watching Harry. Draco's eyes were gleaming with anticipation.

McGonagall's eyes widened as she read the last name.

'S-Slytherin, Harry!' She stuttered. The Great Hall was silent for a moment, then whispers broke out like wildfire.

'Slytherin, she said?'

'I thought the Slytherins died out?'

'Lord Slytherin?'

'Long live Slytherins!'

'Better watch out for the nasty snake's descendant.'

Of course the last one came from the Gryffindor table. Harry walked up and put the hat on.

_Oho! I've Sorted you once, didn't I?_ _Ah yes…you DO have Slytherin blood in you! Your mother is the direct pureblood descendant of Slytherin himself, the undiluted line. She was, I believe, put in a Muggle orphanage. You, her son, should be in your rightful house. On the other hand, she's in Gryffindor._

'Yes…' Harry was shocked by this revelation.

_Ah…your father's directly from Gryffindor. Did you know that they changed their name to Potter in the last few decades only? Last time you were here…Gryffindor…I see…Of course, this time you'll let me put you in…_

'SLYTHERIN!'

The Slytherin table burst into applause as Harry glided over regally. He smirked at Hermione, who gaped at him, and gave a thumbs-up to Draco.

'Congrats.' Draco nodded.

'Are you really a Slytherin?' Lucius asked, awed.

'Yes. As pure as they come.' Harry answered haughtily. He couldn't believe he was a pure-blood, a half Slytherin and half-Gryffindor!

'Have you heard of the Dark Lord? He claims to be the heir of Slytherin.' Rodolphus Lestrange asked. Harry snorted in amusement.

'You mean that half-blood bastard spawn of Tom Riddle and Merope Gaunt?' He laughed. 'Of course I do.'

The Slytherin seventh-years were silent. The Headmaster delivered his speech, and after that finished, everyone continued with their questioning.

'He's pureblood! He can't be half-blood! That'd be hypocrisy on his part!' Rodolphus' brother, Rabastan, said, joining in.

'Listen. I know him more than you do. His birth name was Tom Marvolo Riddle.' Harry drew the flaming letters in the air. He rearranged them to make them read _I am Lord Voldemort_. The Slytherins were awestruck, at Harry's knowledge _and _his power. Of course that was a nonverbal spell.

'His mother was from the secondary line of Slytherins, the Gaunt family. They were known for their inbreeding and insanity. Voldemort, or Tom, had a grandfather named Marvolo Gaunt and an uncle named Morfin. They were very much off their rocker. Marvolo's daughter Merope was a near-Squib. They lived in a village where a handsome Muggle also lived. His name was Tom Riddle. Now Voldemort was named after his father and grandfather. How did an ugly witch catch the attention of a rich, handsome Muggle such as Tom Riddle?' Harry asked.

'Love potion, most likely Amortentia.' Snape said quietly.

'Right in one. She fed him Amortentia, eloped, and got pregnant. Then she stopped feeding Tom Riddle the potion because she though he'd at least stay for their child, but she was wrong. Tom Riddle left her. On December 31st she stumbled into a Muggle orphanage and gave birth to him, and died and hour later.' Harry finished his tale. The circle of seventh year-Slytherins were silent.

'So…it's true. He's not fit to lead us.' Lucius Malfoy said slowly. Draco beamed.

'No. He's not. He just like to see purebloods grovelling at his feet. It gives him sadistic pleasure to see you, so proud, bowing to a half-blood like him.' Harry said grimly. The purebloods looked angry and offended.

'Now I'm sure you've all delved into the Dark Arts, right?' Harry asked. They nodded mutely, some shifting uncomfortably.

'Does anyone know what the darkest, most unforgivable arts are?' Draco asked. Harry glanced at him, and he nodded imperceptically.

'Soul Arts.' Bella said in a small voice. Harry smiled at her and she grinned back, flashing her pearly teeth.

'Precisely. If I could dish out points we'd already be in the lead.' Harry said. Some of them smirked.

'Now…the darkest of Soul Arts. Can anyone tell me what it is?' Harry asked.

'Killing someone with the Avada?' Rabastan Lestrange suggested. Harry shook his head.

'Much worse. Tell me, what do you know of Horcruxes?' He asked. At their blank looks, Harry elaborated.

'Horcruxes are containers in which you split the soul into halves, then contain part of the soul in the container.' Harry said. The Slytherins gave strangled gasps.

'That's…atrocious! One's soul should not be messed with!' Andromeda said, horrified.

'Mm-hm. Horcruxes can be made by the ultimate act of evil, murdering someone in cold blood and using them as the killer's victim for the Horcrux.' Harry said. The Slytherins were pale and some looked sick.

'That's horrible!' A dark-haired guy said.

'Avery.' Draco mouthed to Harry.

'There's more. I have reason to believe that the Dark Lord…has split his soul into five parts already, each time halving the mangled remains of halves, already split. So you can imagine how much is left of his soul.' Harry said.

'A whole soul…a half left…a quarter left…an eighth left…then one-sixteenth of his soul left…then one-thirty-second part out of his soul left.' Snape calculated, pale as a sheet.

'Yes. He can hardly be called human now. Tell me, my cunning, ambitious Slytherins. Will you follow the _true_ heir of Slytherin to decimate the half-blood monster called Tom Riddle?' Harry asked.

'YES!' The Slytherins yelled enthusiastically. The other tables looked over, puzzled by their weird behaviour.

'Good. Now has any of you heard about Hufflepuff's cup?' Harry asked.

'Yes.' Rodolphus Lestrange paled even more, a green tinge on his cheeks.

'Rodolphus?' Harry asked interestedly, looking at Draco, who stifled a gasp and gestured frantically.

'V-Vo-Vol-' Rodolphus struggled to say the name.

'Don't call him that. Call him Tom. Fear of a name increases the fear of the thing itself.' Harry said kindly. Draco smirked at his borrowed phrase.

'T-Tom, he gave it to my father. It's in our vault, with high-security and all.' Rodolphus said. Harry looked at Draco triumphantly.

'Thank you. I'll contact the goblins to eliminate that.' Harry said smugly.

'They'll help you?' Lucius asked incredulously.

'I have good contacts, inside info, and reliable people.' Harry winked. The Slytherins looked impressed, but then what would you expect from the apparent Slytherin's heir?

'Yes, all that aside. Has any of you ever seen a small black diary with gold letters of T.M. Riddle engraved on the bottom of it?' Draco asked. Harry's face turned serious.

'M-my f-father has it in his possession.' Lucius' voice quivered slightly. Draco gaped openly. Harry tapped him on the shoulder, and he snapped his jaw shut.

'Remember the etiquettes, Draco.' Harry smirked.

'Shut up. So F-Lucius…' Draco fumbled. Harry relaxed as Draco corrected himself at the last moment.

'Can you get to it, though?' Harry continued, seeing that Draco was too flustered to continue.

'I think so. It's in an underground safe in Malfoy Manor, my ancestral home.' Lucius said. Harry looked at Draco.

'Do you…?' Harry asked. Draco nodded, eyes widening. The Slytherins were baffled by this exchange.

'Good. By the end of the year, the Dark Lord will be down.' Harry said confidently. The Slytherins cheered.

The feast ended and they trudged to the dungeons. Harry gave Hermione a signal.

'Astronomy Tower, midnight. Disillusionment Charm.' Harry said quietly. Hermione nodded and they went their separate ways.

'The password is Pureblood.' Lucius said. Harry sniggered with Draco. The passwords have repeats? Such narrow-minded Head-Boys and Prefects…

'What's so funny?' Narcissa asked.

'It's nothing. I'm sure you'll find out sometime later.' Harry said. Draco looked at him.

'Sooner or later, Draco.' Harry said. Draco nodded, expression resigned. The Slytherins looked at them curiously as they walked in.

'Goodnight.' Harry said to the girls and walked upstairs with Draco.

When midnight came, Harry sneaked out in his Invisibility Cloak. He ran quickly to the Astronomy Tower, where a Disillusioned Hermione waited.

'What's up?' She asked.

'The Malfoys have the Diary, and the Lestranges have the Cup.' Harry said excitedly. Hermione gasped.

'Oh! That's wonderful! We can finish this earlier than I thought!' Hermione said excitedly.

'Exactly. This is my plan. I'm going to the Chamber of Secrets sometime to get a donated Basilisk fang. We'll use it to destroy the Horcruxes.' Harry said.

'Okay.' Hermione said. 'Are you sure about the Chamber of Secrets, though?' She asked.

'Positive.' Then Harry explained his heritage to Hermione, who gasped.

'I never knew!' She said, astonished.

'Me neither. This is only helping us.' Harry said, smiling.

'Okay. See you tomorrow in classes, then.' Hermione said. The two made their ways to their Common Rooms and slept till morning came.

The next day after classes ended, Harry sneaked down to the Chamber. Myrtle was nowhere to be seen.

'_Open.' _Harry commanded. It revealed the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. Harry leapt down and hurried to the inner chamber.

'_Open.' _He hissed again. He stood in front of the statue of Slytherin.

'_Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four!' _Harry imitated Riddle. The mouth opened, and Harry closed his eyes. A huge creature slithered out.

'_Master Tom?'_

'_No. I'm Master Harry. Harry Slytherin.'_

'_Master Harry, I'm Selena.'_

'_That's a beautiful name, Selena. I'm here to ask you a favour, though.'_

'_Ask away, Master.'_

'_Can you please donate one of your fangs? I'm in great need of it.'_

'_No problem Master.'_

Harry heard a clinking sound.

'_Master, you can open your eyes, you know.'_

'_Really?'_

'_I have a second eyelid that allows me to veil my eyes.'_

'_Alright.'_

Harry opened his eyes cautiously. True to her words, the Basilisk's golden eyes appeared to be misty.

'_Thank you. I'll visit you sometime again. You can hunt in the forest, okay? Just don't hurt anyone, Selena.'_

'_I promise, Master. It's good to see you.'_

'_Goodbye Selena.'_

'_Goodbye Master.'_

And with that Harry picked up the fang and ran out of the room. He called for Draco and Hermione and the three hurried up to the Room of Requirements.

'You've got it already?' Hermione asked.

'Yeah.' Harry said.

'Got what?' Draco asked.

'Basilisk fang.' Harry said.

'Merlin!' Draco exclaimed. Harry paced in front of the invisible door.

_I need to find Ravenclaw's Diadem. I need to find Ravenclaw's Diadem. I need to find Ravenclaw's Diadem. _Harry thought and paced three times in front of the wall. An ornate door appeared. The three walked in.

'This is exactly like our seventh year…' Harry murmured. Hermione dashed off and came back with the Diadem triumphantly.

'I remember where it was hidden from our seventh year.' She explained.

'Good.' Harry said. He raised the Basilisk fang.

SHATTER!

And stabbed the Diadem straight on the jewel. An unearthly wail rang through the Chamber. The trio winced. Harry pocketed the marred Diadem.

'That's one taken care of.' Harry pondered. 'Guys, why don't we go to Dumbledore and ask for permission to destroy the Locket? We don't need to take classes, and the sooner we destroy Voldemort and his Horcruxes, the sooner we can go back.' Harry said.

'You're right. We've already completed seventh year material.' Draco said.

'Let's go now. We can hunt the Ring and the Locket down tomorrow.' Hermione said.

The next day the three walked up to the Headmaster's office.

'Er…Licorice Wands? Acid Pops? Lemon Drops? Canary Creams? Fudge Flies? Peppermint Imps? Sugar Quills? Treacle Fudge?' Harry asked. Then he thought for a bit.

'Ice Mice?'

The Gargoyle leapt aside. Harry shook his head.

'Barmy old codger.' Draco smirked. Hermione laughed as they reached Dumbledore's office. Harry knocked.

'Come in.' The cheerful voice of Albus Dumbledore said. The three entered the office to find Lucius and Rodolphus already there.

'I was just talking to misters Malfoy and Lestrange. Please sit.' Dumbledore said.

'Professor, we'll be going, then.' Lucius said respectfully. Dumbledore nodded.

'Off to classes with you.' His eyes twinkled. The Slytherins gave the trio smiles before walking out.

'Now why are you here?' Dumbledore asked. 'Lemon drop?'

'No thanks, sir.' Harry said quickly. 'We were wondering if we could excuse ourselves to hunt down something of extreme importance.' Harry then spent the next few hours telling Dumbledore about their trip back in time, and what they have to achieve.

'That is something of grave importance, Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, and Miss Granger.' He said, eyes no longer twinkling.

'Yes sir. We'd like to track them down as soon as possible. We only have once year.' Harry said earnstly.

'Very well. I wish you luck. You can go right now.' Dumbledore said, smiling benignly.

'Thank you professor!' Hermione said.

Ten minutes later the three stood at the gates of Hogwarts.

'Ready for this?' Draco asked.

'As I'll ever be.' Harry said. Hermione just nodded nervously. The three cracked away to the village of Little Hangleton. Harry shivered when he saw the graveyard.

'C'mon, the sooner we get to the house, the better.' Hermione said. They strode to the dilapidated Gaunt residence and found Marvolo Gaunt's ring buried deep inside the rubble. Harry wasted no time, even as Hermione and Draco got enchanted by the spell.

'Harry! We can use it to bring back the dead!' Hermione said frantically.

'Potter, don't! I want to see my mother again!' Draco yelled. Harry gritted his teeth.

CRACK!

The ring split in half. The eerie shriek filled the Gaunt house, and the trio were flung back. They scrambled up and ran out of the rapidly collapsing house.

'That was close.' Harry panted.

'What happened to us?' Draco asked.

'I…felt the urge to wear it, to bring back the dead with it.' Hermione shivered.

'That's a compulsion charm. I'm not affected by it since I can resist the Imperius Curse.' Harry said. He picked through the rubble to find the broken ring and he slipped it into his pocket again.

'Let's go. You have to side-along. Only I know the place I'm going to.' Harry said. Hermione and Draco gripped onto Harry's arms and they spun away to the raging seaside.

'This is…?' Hermione asked.

'Yes.' Harry said in a pained voice. They made their way to the cave.

'Blood sacrifice.' Harry explained. He cut himself and smeared some blood on the stone wall, which opened. Hermione healed his cut.

'Now Draco, Hermione. Only one person can go in.' Harry said, dragging the invisible chain to reveal the eerily glowing green boat. 'Voldemort charmed it so that only one person can cross on the boat. Last time I did this I was still a minor, so I didn't count.' Harry explained. 'You two must illuminate the cave, and help me using fire if the Inferi come up.' Harry said. Draco and Hermione nodded, drawing their wands. Harry stepped into the boat carefully and started to move towards the center of the lake. He reached the crystalline island and leapt off. He sighed.

'I dunno if this will help, but…Expecto Patronum!' Harry cast. His stag burst out.

'Stay with me, dad?' Harry asked softly. The stag nodded. Harry smiled, and conjured up a goblet to take the Drink of Despair. He drank the first goblet, and gasped. Memories of everyone dying floated into his mind. Prongs glowed even more. Draco and Hermione thought to conjure up Patronuses which went to help Harry, who gritted his teeth and drank all the potion. He was on his knees by the time he finished.

'SIRIUS! SIRIUS!' He yelled. Prongs nudged him gently, snapping him out of his reverie.

'Ow…' Harry moaned. 'Water.' He croaked. 'Water.' He crawled towards the edge of the island.

'HARRY NO!' Hermione yelled. Harry snapped out of his confusion and reeled back. He scrambled to the basin and snatched the locket out. He fumbled for the fang and opened the locket.

'_Open.'_ He hissed. Before anything could materialise, Harry stabbed the heart of the locket. The same shriek filled the cave, ringing in the trio's ears. Harry stumbled back to the boat, careful not to touch the water, the locket hanging around his neck. Miraculously he managed to stumble back to Draco and Hermione, who cut herself to offer blood to the hidden door, which opened. They cracked away to Hogsmeade.

'Let's get Harry up quickly!' Hermione said. She and Draco half-carried, half-dragged Harry to the infirmary.

'Get Dumbledore! I'll levitate him.' Draco gasped. Hermione ran for the Headmaster's office while Draco and Harry received curious looks. They met the seventh year Slytherins.

'What happened?' Bella yelled, running over.

'Drink of Despair.' Draco muttered shakily. Severus paled.

'Where did you go?' He exclaimed.

'Horcrux-hunting.' Draco said quietly. Lucius helped his son (although he didn't know at the time) take Harry to the infirmary. Strangely, Bella followed worriedly, large violet eyes filled with consternation.

'Hey! Bella, what happened?' Sirius tore over to his cousin.

'He got hurt by the Drink of Despair!' Bella exclaimed. 'I heard it has the worst effects ever!' She said. Sirius furrowed his eyebrows.

'Bella, it's alright.' He soothed. Bella shrugged, looking nonchalant. Sirius grinned slyly.

'Why, Bella. You care about him!' He said, holding her at arms' length. Bella blushed this time.

'Shut up.' She mumbled, running off in the direction of the Hospital Wing. Sirius laughed and rejoined his friends as they walked out for their Care of Magical Creatures lesson.

The next morning Harry groaned and woke up to find himself in the Hospital Wing, also finding someone's small, delicate-feeling warm hands clasping his. He looked to see a relieved Bellatrix holding his hand.

'You're alright!' She squealed, leaning over him. He put his glasses on.

'W-what happened to me?' He groaned.

'Drink of Despair.' Bella said softly. 'I-I thought you were…' She choked. Harry struggled up. He was shocked to see that he cared if she was sad or not.

'It's alright. I'm alright, see?' He grinned. Bella flung herself into him. Harry hugged her tightly. She clutched at him shirt.

'I like you.' She murmured. Harry froze. Did he hear her right? She retreated, eyes wide with horror.

'I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said that!' She said, frightened, running out of the Hospital Wing just as Hermione and Draco rushed in.

'You alright, Harry?' Hermione hugged him. Harry found himself comparing her hug to Bella's. Bella was warm, soft, but so was Hermione. But he saw Hermione as a sister, not as a…girlfriend or anyone of that sort. Draco sat down on a chair next to him.

'Alright Harry?' He asked.

'Yeah. Two left, right? Did you ask your…er…Lucius for the diary?' Harry asked. Draco smiled.

'Done.' He held up a mangled diary. 'Can't let you have all the fun of destroying them, can I?' Draco asked. 'For my parents.' He said. Harry smiled half-heartedly. Hermione noticed this.

'What's wrong Harry?' She asked.

'It's nothing.' He said weakly. Hermione scoffed.

'Harry Ja-Slytherin don't give me that!' She said, nearly saying Harry James Potter, which would have been disastrous if anyone heard it.

'Alright, alright. I'll spill. You see…' Harry explained Bella's behaviour and words to him. Hermione slapped him upside the head.

'Harry! It's painfully obvious that she likes you, even if she'd not said it herself! Go and apologize! Tell me, do you, or do you not like her as well?' Hermione demanded.

'Well…she _is_ beautiful.' Harry blushed. Draco snickered.

'Then tell her that! She obviously isn't the Bellatrix we know, and you shouldn't do this to her! If you don't like her, tell her you don't, but remain as friends. If you _do_, then TELL HER!' Hermione said frustratedly.

'Okay! Okay!' Harry yelped. Draco laughed at his misfortune.

That afternoon Harry sought Bellatrix out. He used the Marauders' Map, and saw that she was sitting in an abandoned classroom on the sixth floor.

'I swear that's the one Hermione used when she was hiding from Ron.' Harry muttered as he ran up. He pushed the door open lightly and heard heartbroken sobs. His own heart melted and sang out to the dark-haired beauty in front of him, curled up in a ball, head buried in her arms.

'Bella?' He asked softly. Bellatrix looked up sharply and pulled her wand out, wiping her tears.

'Oh. It's you. W-what do you want?' She asked cooly. Harry hesitated again, then sat down next to her.

'Bella, hear me out…' He paused, taking her hands in his hands.

'I think you're beautiful, really. I'm sorry about this morning, you know. I was just surprised, that's all. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met, and I'm not lying to you, Bella. If…you'd forgive me, I'd like to…' Harry took a deep breath. 'Be your boyfriend?' He asked hopefully, green eyes staring into violet ones which widened.

'You think I'm b-beautiful?' She stuttered.

'Truly.' Harry kissed her hand softly. She smiled genuinely, and Harry felt like he was flying through heaven. She hugged him tightly, tackling him to the ground.

'Yes! I'll be your girlfriend, Harry Slytherin!' She squealed. Harry laughed as she pulled up. The window was open, and the dying sunlight streamed in, lighting her hair up, making it look golden instead. Her eyes shone with happiness and love. Harry slowly reached up and stroked her dark curls. Then he sat up, pulling her up with him. He stopped, taking a breath, and steeled himself. Before Bella could ask what was going on, he had pulled her into a kiss. His lips touched her lush, bloodred, full lips gently, like a brush of a feather. She gasped, and Harry tentatively prodded his tongue into her warm mouth. When it connected with her velvety, soft tongue, he moaned and pulled her into a more passionate kiss, their tongues battling for dominance. She was straddling him, her dark hair brushing his face, tickling him. He held her slim waist and toned back possessively, hands smoothing up and down. She gave a moan into his mouth that almost sent him over the edge.

They finally pulled away, gasping for air. She was flushed prettily, hair a bit wild, plump lips open, sucking in oxygen. Harry was memerized by her beauty.

'C'mon.' Harry pulled her up and straightened their clothes. 'Or they'll be wondering what we're _doing_.' He smirked. She blushed at his implications and looped her pale arm into his outstretched one.

They walked into the Slytherin Common Room like that, and were hoarded by the seventh years.

'You alright Harry?'

'Nothing's hurt?'

'…!'

'Bellatrix?

'Woah, look at those two lovebirds!'

'I wonder what happened…'

'You alright, nothing hurt Lord Slytherin?'

'I'm fine!' Harry said loudly. 'Just one more to go and you'll all be free, and you can all have a good future.' Harry promised. 'A free life, nobody'll be your master or lord.' Harry said.

'Thank you.' They Slytherin said sincerely. Draco smiled at him, thanking him silently. Harry could see his grey eyes shining with gratitude. He nodded.

'So…you with Bellatrix now?' Lucius asked, raising his eyebrow. Harry smirked confidently.

'Got a problem?' He asked.

'Well, I don't care if you're a Slytherin or not, but you'd better not harm a single hair on her or you'll have me to answer to!' Andromeda said hotly.

'Yes ma'am!' Harry saluted.

'And me! I love my sister and if you ever harm her in any way…' Cissy threatened, blue eyes flashing.

'Understood, ma'am!' Harry bowed. The Slytherins chuckled while Bella berated her younger sisters good-naturedly.

'I'm ready, you know.' Rodolphus said.

'Oh?' Harry asked.

'Yes. I've managed to get my parents out of the country by persuading them to go to my aunt and uncle in France. This is your chance.' Rodolphus said. Rabastan nodded eagerly.

'Excellent. I'll be going, then. Alone.' Harry said as Draco stood up. 'Draco, Bella, stay here. Remember, I have to defeat him after I destroy his You-Know-Whats.' Harry said, standing up. He took out a Goblin Portkey and in a flash of blue light, he whirled away.

'A Goblin Portkey!' Antonin Dolohov gasped.

'That's a privilege, that is!' Someone else said.

'Indeed. He's Lord Slytherin.' Lucius rolled his eyes.

Harry flashed into Lord Gold's private office.

'Lord Gold!' Harry greeted.

'Mr. Potter! Or should I say Mr. Slytherin?' The Goblin asked. Harry laughed good-naturedly.

'Listen please, Lord Gold.' Harry said urgently.

'Call me Sharpclaw, Mr. Slytherin.'

'Fine. Then call me Harry, Lord…Sharpclaw.' Harry said. Sharpclaw smiled toothily.

'Now what do you need, Harry?'

'This is of grave importance, Sharpclaw. A Horcrux has been stored in one of the vaults here.' Harry said seriously. Sharpclaw jumped up.

'What? Whom? Which vault?' He snarled.

'Lestrange vault. Tom Riddle, or Voldemort's Horcrux.' Harry said.

'Very well. Follow me Harry.' Sharpclaw said tersely. They traveled in a high-speed cart and arrived at the Lestrange vault just where Harry remembered it. Sharpclaw muttered something and the door opened as he put one gnarled finger onto it. He signalled for Harry to wait, then came back levitating a golden cup.

'Hufflepuff's cup.' Harry said, in awe once again. The Cup dropped onto the stone floor and Harry stabbed down with the Basilisk fang.

CLATTER!

The Cup now had a fault line running vertically down from the rim of it. Again, the unearthly wail filled the entire tunnel as Voldemort's soul was destroyed. Harry pocketed the Cup with gleeful satisfaction.

'Sharpclaw, take a thousand Galleons from my vault. My treat for your help.' Harry said.

'Oh no Harry. I must thank you for getting rid of that horrific item for the Goblin Nation.' Sharpclaw said.

'Nonsense. Take it. Without your cooperation I would never have gotten to it, Sharpclaw.' Harry said.

'Very well. It has been a pleasure doing business with you, Lord Slytherin, Harry.' The Goblin smiled toothily again.

'Likewise, Lord Gold.' Harry smiled back. 'Just one more favour. Can you charm a Portkey to the Slytherin Common Room in Hogwarts without setting off the wards?'

'My pleasure.' Sharpclaw grinned, and a Galleon from the Lestrange vault glowed blue.

'There you go. Activates in five seconds, Harry. Good luck with your fight against Tom Riddle.' Sharpclaw said, bowing.

'Thank you, Lord Gold. May your gold flow.' Harry said before he flashed away. The Slytherins jumped when Harry just appeared in the Common Room. It was empty except for the seventh years. Harry held the Cup up high.

'Now he's mortal!' Harry yelled. The Slytherins cheered and threw a party. It was late at night when Harry and Draco stumbled upstairs, yawning.

'Voldemort…kill…tomorrow…go back sooner…tell Bella…love…' Harry said drowsily.

'Sleep.' Draco mumbled, collapsing onto his bed. Within moments the two were in dreamland, snoring, without even taking their clothes off and in Harry's case, glasses.

The next morning Harry woke up to Draco's voice.

'I've gotten permission from Dumbledore. We can go and hunt Voldemort down. He'll be coming with us. Hermione is waiting with him. He has gathered all the volunteers to fight the Death Eaters too.' Draco said, strapping his dragonhide boots on.

'Wait. Let me just collect someone who'll be of great help to us. With her help maybe we won't even need to kill anyone, just incapitate them.' Harry said. He dressed and cleaned himself, rushing down to the Chamber.

'_Selena, I am in need of your help!'_

'_Master…'_

'_Selena, I want you to kill off the white-masked, black cloaked people called Death Eaters, understand? You will also see your old Master Tom, who is now called Voldemort. DO NOT listen to him. Fight for me, Selena, my beautiful Basilisk.'_

'_Yesssss Master! Will I be able to feed?'_

'_Of course. Your kills, your trophies, Selena, dear.' _

'_Thank you Master. You're too kind.'_

'_It's nothing. Now lower your eyelids and give me a ride?'_

'_Of course, Master. Hop onto my head already.'_

So Harry rode Selena out of the Chamber, scaring the hell out of teachers and students alike. Bella looked at him worriedly. Harry blew her a kiss.

'Don't worry, love! I'll be fine! Afterall, I've got a Basilisk on my side!' Harry said cockily. Bella smiled shakily and nodded.

'Good luck Harry!' She called. Harry waved back cheerfully and reached the entrance.

'Mr. Slytherin!' Dumbledore exclaimed.

'Sir, Selena is on our side now. I've convinced her to help. Her stare should take out a lot of people. I'll send her in first, sir. I trust you know where Voldemort is?' Harry asked.

'Yes. All evidence points to Riddle Mansion.' Dumbledore said. Draco, Hermione, and Harry gasped. They could have been caught hunting for the Ring!

'Come now, I believe Basilisks are also subject to Portkey.' Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled as they were swept away by a pull on their navels. The quartet whipped out their wands and advanced.

'_Selena, go ahead to Riddle Mansion. Kill as many as possible, and if presented the chance, kill Voldemort, or Tom.'_

'_Yes Master!'_

Selena slithered off, fangs bared, eyelids retracted.

'Don't look her in the eyes now. She's put her second eyelids up.' Harry warned. The three teens hid behind the bush while Dumbledore set up Anti-Apparition, Anti-Floo, and Anti-Portkey wards, and Anti-Broom wards too.

'Useful little ward.' Dumbledore said, chuckling, before hiding in the bush as well. There were screams and green lights flashing everywhere. In about a minute the house was silent.

'_Selena?'_

'_Master! I have killed them all! They're delicious!'_

'_Interesting. Are you sure you've killed all of them?'_

'_I'm positive, Master Harry. They all smell dead.' _

'_Lower your eyelids.'_

'_Yes Master. Mmm…delicious!'_

Harry grimaced.

'What?' Draco asked.

'She's killed all of them. Even Voldemort, with her glare. She's…eating them now.' Harry said. Hermione turned green while Draco blanched. Dumbledore just twinkled all the more.

'Let's go check.' He said.

'CONSTANT VIGILANCE!' Hermione said. Draco and Harry jumped.

'Indeed, Miss Granger.' Dumbledore strode into the residence. They made a sweep with Homenum Revelio first, then checked every dead body, even the ones that Selena was currently eating.

'Confirmed dead.' Harry levitated Voldemort's body. Dumbledore sent some sort of signal out, and Aurors apparated into the area just as Selena slithered, out, smacking her chops, eyes veiled.

'Dumbledore!' Cornelius Fudge said, then stopped.

'Is that…' He paled, looking at Voldemort, then the Basilisk.

'It is.' Harry said. 'Professor, can we get back? We've got a story to tell. _Come Selena._' Harry said with a significant look at Hermione and Draco. Dumbledore nodded, and the three apparated away to Hogsmeade with Selena, dropping Voldemort's body along the way. They made their way up to the school riding on Selena's back.

'_Go back to the Chamber, Selena. I won't forget you, my friend.'_

'_Goodbye Master. It was good knowing you. I'm tired, and I need to sleep.'_

'_Then sleep, my friend. I'll see you in…around thirty years.'_

'_Goodbye Master Harry Slytherin.'_

'_Farewell.'_

With that, Selena slithered back to the Chamber by some remote water pipe. Bella tackled Harry.

'Harry!' She said, then kissed him full on the mouth, tongue and all. Harry responded just as enthusiastically. The whole school was gathered on the grounds.

Harry stood up with Bella still in his arms.

'Today, my friends, the threat you call Lord Voldemort is vanquished. Today, he was killed! You are all free people now!' Harry yelled, punching the air victoriously. There was a momentary silence, then the entire school burst into cheers, roars, yells, and happy shouts of victory. Lucius claimed Narcissa's mouth passionately just as Draco did with Hermione's, and Harry with Bella. The rest of the school was doing the same, celebrating the downfall of the Dark Lord. James kissed Lily, Sirius and Remus were jumping around howling, and Peter was squealing happily. The Slytherins were the loudest, cheering for their freedom.

There was a huge celebration that night. Harry called for the Marauders and Lily from Gryffindor, and gathered the Slytherins. They gathered in the empty Slytherin Common Room.

'Now I have a story to tell you. Draco, Hermione.' Harry gestured. 'Bella, honey, can you go sit with Rodolphus?' He asked gently.

'Of course.' She answered, rising gracefully.

'Now belive it or not, we're from the future, from 1998, after the Second Wizarding War has ended.' Harry began. He spent the next hours explaining his original first to seventh years to them.

'And I'd like to tell you that I don't hold a grudge against any of you. I've learnt that none of you really did want to join the Dark Lord. I know that your fathers and some of your mothers are close friends of Tom Riddle, so you'll be pressurized to join. Haven't I proved that by falling in love with Bella?' Harry asked. Bella smiled at him, all guilt gone.

'So…you're my son?' Lily asked.

'Yes…mother.' Harry grinned.

'Of course you'd be my son.' James said proudly. 'My son defeated Voldemort!' He crowed.

'And…you're _my_ son?' Narcissa looked at Draco, who nodded, beaming at his mother, grey eyes shining with love and affection.

'And mine. No wonder he looks like me so much.' Lucius said, smirking. Draco smirked an identical smirk, but then his expression turned serious.

'And Hermione here's a Muggleborn, father, but I love her.' Draco said firmly. Harry started to clap. The rest of the Slytherins joined soon after. Draco and Hermione blushed.

'Give us a kiss, Drake, Mione!' Harry encouraged, smirking.

'I'll get you for this, Potter.' Draco growled playfully, then kissed Hermione on the lips. Harry smirked.

'Interesting.' Lucius coughed. Narcissa squealed in excitement. Harry sniggered when the dungeon started to heat up.

'Cough. Cough. Cough.' Harry said. Draco broke away, grinning like an idiot.

'Careful there Draco. Malfoys don't grin like idiots.' Harry reminded. Lucius smirked. Hermione had a dazed expression on her face which caused Harry to snap his fingers in front of her eyes.

'Oi. Earth to agent Hermione Jean Granger. This is agent Harry James Potter calling.' Harry said mock-seriously. Hermione blinked.

'Er…Harry?' She asked. Harry laughed as Draco pulled Hermione into his lap.

'I was afraid that you were possessed, Mione. You had that dazed look on your face that can only mean that someone's in love…' Harry sang. The gathered pupils snickered at Hermione's furious blush.

'You're lucky that Draco has his arms around me, Harry, or Bella's going to be a very sad girl by the end of this.' Hermione growled. Harry ran to Bella and cowered behind her, peaking out.

'Oh I'm so scawed! Whatewer shaw I do when Hermiwone gets owt of Fewwet Boy's arms and harms poor wittle Hawwy?' Harry whimpered. Bella snickered while James rolled his eyes and Lily sighed exasperatedly.

'I may not have technically given birth to you yet, Harry James Potter, but I _am_ your mother and I demand that you behave!' Lily ranted. James and Sirius backed off. Hermione giggled with Bella and Cissy.

'Lils.' Andromeda said, smirking. Lily calmed down considerably.

'Hey how did you do that Andromeda? I've been trying to get her to calm down for years, and never succeeded.' James pouted.

'Girl Power. Capital G and P.' Narcissa said with her sister in unison. Bella was thrown into fits of giggles again.

'Girls.' Harry stood up slowly. Draco gave him a sly grin.

'Sorry Potter, payback time.' He grinned and released his hold on Hermione.

'BLOODY HELL DRACO MALFOY!' Harry screeched as he ran around the Common Room, with an irate Hermione yelling after him.

'Avis!' Hermione panted. 'Oppugno!' She shouted, brandishing her wand.

'I feel sorry for you ROOOOON!' Harry yelped, dodging the birds. Draco was laughing so much that tears streamed out of his eyes.

'Go Hermione! Go Hermione!' James and Sirius chanted.

'Incarcerous!' Hermione yelled. Harry jumped over the ropes that Hermione conjured.

'Expecto Patronum!' Harry whipped around. To his surprise, a panther leapt out of his wand and ran through Hermione, who stumbled. This gave Harry time to turn around.

'Argentum Contego!' Harry said, and a big silver shield materialized in his left hand just as Hermione's tickling charm hit it with a resounding gong.

'Okay Hermione I take it back! Heck you weren't even like this when _Ron_ got you riled up! Geez have mercy!' Harry yelled. The Slytherins and Gryffindors guffawed loudly.

'Fine. I'll let you off this time.' Hermione glared, lowering her wand. Harry cautiously let his silver shield disappear. Hermione stalked back to Draco as Harry slumped in relief.

'That's the Hermione we all know and love.' He mumbled, taking a seat next to Bella, who moved to sit on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

'Well, that certainly was the most interesting september I've ever had.' Lucius said.

'Indeed.' Harry grinned. 'Usually my interesting parts would be at Halloween or at the end of year. I seem to remember a certain second year when a certain blond guy with a certain last name starting with M tried to, ahem, kill me?' Harry teased. Lucius spluttered.

'Malfoys don't splutter, dad.' Draco said smugly. Lucius composed himself.

'Of course.' He said primly.

'Bloody hell did my son just instruct Lucius on his manners?' Narcissa stared.

'Bloody hell did Narcissa Black just swear?' Harry stared as well. Draco nodded importantly.

'I think she picked it up from me, you know.' He said to Harry seriously. Harry smirked.

'Why is my son acting like a Slytherin?' James whined.

'Because he _is_ a Slytherin, Potter.' Severus said.

'Thanks for reminding me.' James muttered. Lily hit him on the arm.

'What's that supposed to mean James?' She demanded.

'Nothing! I swear!' James held his hands up.

'Oho! I thought I might find you here, Mr. Slytherin. The Headmaster wishes to see you. Mr. Falovski, Miss Raven come along as well.' Slughorn boomed, walking into the Common Room. Harry glanced at Draco, then Hermione, expression worried.

'You don't think…he told us that we had a year!' Harry said, disentangling himself with Bella.

'I don't know, but we better not keep him waiting.' Hermione said, standing up with Draco.

'I'll be back, love.' Harry pecked Bella on the lips. The trio set off for Dumbledore's office.

'Ice Mice.' Harry said, and the Gargoyle jumped aside. They hurried into Dumbledore's office, closing the door.

'Ah. Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, and Miss Granger. Have a seat? Sherbet lemon?' Dumbledore twinkled.

'No thanks sir. What do you want us here for?' Harry asked uneasily. Dumbledore leaned forward, steepling his fingers.

'Well you see, my future self designed this travel plan, so that after you defeat Voldemort, you have to go back within three days' time. So I suggest you pack up and cut ties if you have relashionships here, because you have to leave tomorrow at the latest.' Dumbledore said seriously. Harry gasped and stood up angrily.

'But professor!' He protested.

'You must not disturb the timeline, Harry.' Dumbledore said sternly. His expression softened. 'I'm sorry, my boy, but she'll have to stay.'

Harry was surprised that Dumbledore knew about Bellatrix, but then they weren't exactly being subtle with each other, were they.

'I understand professor. For the Greater Good, right?' Harry said shakily, half-smiling.

'I'm sorry, my boy.' Dumbledore repeated, looking ancient and worn even twenty years before Harry actually met the man.

'It's alright. We'll just…say our goodbyes, professor, and pack up. We'll be back.' Harry swallowed and went out with Draco and Hermione following silently.

Harry stormed into the Slytherin Common Room.

'We have to go.' He said tersely, pained eyes trained on Bella, who jumped up.

'NO!' She said, eyes tearing up. 'I don't know when I'll see you again!' She said softly.

'I know love. I know. But we don't truly belong here. It'll rip a hole in the fabrics of space and time. We're living, breathing Paradoxes here. If my parents give birth to Harry Potter, then who will I be? Will there be _two _identical Harrys in the world? Will I still exist? Will James and Lily have a son if I existed? It's all hard to say, love.' Harry said sadly. 'So we have to go.' He said. He waved his wand and packed all his stuff into his trunk. Hermione and Draco did the same. Harry walked up to the Slytherins and shook their hands. He hugged the girls, his mother, his father, Sirius, and Remus, and shook the hand of Peter. Finally he kissed Bella long and hard, pouring all his love and passion into the single kiss. Bella broke away, silent tears running from her eyes. She nodded.

'I understand. I'll be waiting, Harry.' She said thickly.

'And I'll be disappointed if you aren't there for me when I come back, Bella.' Harry said. Bella smiled a watery smile at him, wiping her tears off her porcelain face. Harry's finger caressed her cheek lightly.

'I'll see you all in around…thirty years.' Harry winked. Hermione and Draco said their emotional goodbyes as well and the three met Dumbledore in his office again.

'Professor I'd like to ask you a favour…' Harry started to explain his plan to the wizened old wizard.

'Very well Harry, I'll ask Severus and Horace about it. I'd like to thank you three for your services to the world. You'll be awarded Order of Merlin, First-class. All of you. Be sure to check it out when you get back to your time!' Dumbledore said. 'I'll see you there.' His blue eyes twinkled as everything spun around the trio, fading into a bright white light.

Harry yelped as he was dumped unceremoniously onto a smooth marble floor. He heard two groans and knew that his companions suffered the same fates.

'Hermione, Draco, you alright?' Harry asked as the white fog began to dissipate. They found themselves on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. Harry spied the Weasleys.

'RON! GINNY! FRED! GEORGE!' Harry roared, hugging the redheads.

'Harry! You're back!' Ron said, laughing.

'Yeah mate! What a hell of an adventure we had!' Harry grinned.

'HAAARRRYYYYY!' A voice squealed, and a second later, he found himself with an armful of a beautiful dark-haired, violet eyed witch by the name of Bellatrix Black. The Slytherins, all grown up now, trailed after her, grins on their faces.

'BELLA!' Harry hugged the witch tightly. He kissed her and spun her around, holding her by her slim waist. He laughed light-heartedly.

'You're back!' Bella said happily. She was much older now, but still, she was beautiful to Harry.

'Is that my Godson?' Sirius asked.

'Sirius!' Harry said joyously.

'Hey you're forgetting your father, son!' James Potter walked over with Lily Potter, but no Harry Potter.

'Well, see. You're here, which means we didn't need to have a son.' Lily explained.

'So I'm still an only child as well?' Draco asked.

'Right!' Narcissa Malfoy engulfed her son in a hug.

'Mother!' Draco said, hugging Cissy firmly. 'It's good to have you back!' He hugged his father as well.

'Malfoys don't show public affection, Draco dearest.' Harry smirked.

'To hell with that rule.' Draco said.

'Well said.' Lucius smirked.

'Hello Lucius.' Arthur greeted warmly.

'Arthur.' Lucius smiled. Harry, Draco, and Hermione were pleasantly surprised by this.

'All's right with the world now. Maybe it's a bit too strange for me.' Harry joked.

'I agree.' Hermione shook her head. 'Last time I checked Mr. Weasley was brawling with Lucius.' She giggled.

'Oh yes, at Flourish and Blotts!' Ginny giggled as well.

'Don't remind me. Honestly. Two grown men fighting. Draco and Harry were just insulting each other, never to the point of hitting each other.' Hermione said fondly at Draco.

'I seem to remember _you_ punching dear Draco in the face, Hermione. Isn't that hypocrisy?' Harry teased. Hermione scowled at him.

'That was third year! Besides, he was insulting Buckbeak and Hagrid!' She said indignantly.

'I'm still here, you know.' Draco said, sniffing.

'So we've heard.' Harry said airily. 'So Ron, fill me in on the normal life.' Harry said.

'There's no time, Harry. Let's talk on the train instead.' Ron tugged at Harry's sleeves.

'But we've technically graduated.' Harry said, puzzled. Ron chuckled.

'Naw. We spent the last year frozen in time, mate.' Ron said. Harry groaned.

'Why does this always happen to me?' He mumbled miserably.

'Cheer up love.' Bella said, kissing him on the cheek. Harry brightened up and smiled.

'Well then, let's go to Hogwarts! I've missed that place!' Harry winked.

'What do you mean?' He could hear Hermione say. 'You've just come _out_ of Dumbledore's office!'

Harry chuckled, but stopped when Bella didn't follow.

'Bella?' He asked.

'You joking? I'm not going. I'm not a student anymore.' Bella said wistfully.

'Just go. I have a surprise for you there.' Harry winked. Bella stepped onto the train just as it started to move.

'What are you doing?' Sirius asked.

'See ya cuz!' Bella laughed as the train pulled away.


End file.
